


Not-a-House Is A House for Him

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and her boys visit Jason's new "house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-a-House Is A House for Him

Elizabeth stood there feeling stunned and dizzy, “You live in an outhouse?”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t an outhouse,” he said and gritted teeth.

Of course not, she thought, this is a serial-killer’s workhouse. Aiden clutched at her leg, and Elizabeth rubbed his hair reassuringly.

“The boys should just come back after you get settled in. We see you have work to do.” Like tearing down this place and building an actual house with plumbing and electricity, she mumbled. 

Elizabeth nodded, mustering a feeble smile. 

Jason started to argue, but she and the boys were already in the car.


End file.
